powerpuffgirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Bubbles (1998 TV series)
Bubbles '(voiced by Tara Strong in the series, and Kath Soucie in the What a Cartoon!) is one of the three main characters in animated television series ''The Powerpuff Girls. Personality Bubbles (voiced by Tata Strong in the series and Kath Soucie in the What a Cartoon! shorts) is a fictional character in the animated television series The Powerpuff Girls She is portrayed as having short blonde hair in two pigtails, light blue eyes and dresses in light blue The ending theme refers to her as "the joy and the laughter", meaning that she is defined by a sweet cheery and gentile demeanor. Bubbles does, however, have a tendency to be overemotional, despite the face of her having a habit to be ditzy, naive and sensitive leading to her sometimes being regarded as the group's best link, by friends and foes alike. However, she can become very independent and aggressive, let alone extremely mad when pushed. Her special superpowers are understanding various foreign languages and communicating with animals. Her best friend is Octi, a stuffed octopus. Her personality ingredient is sugar and her signature color is light blue. Due to her natural gullibility, she is often the target of Him's manipulation. Likes & Dislikes Likes *Buttercup *Octi *Video games * Blue *Toys *Coloring *Playgrounds *Roaches (Bubble Boy) *Boomer (Thinks he's cute) *Blossom *Chalk Dislikes *Roach Coach *Crime and Villians *The dark *Spiders *Her sisters arguing *Blossom's Ice Breath (formerly) *Bullies *Mojo jojo *Rowdyruff boys *Gangreen Gang *Brat (Powerpunk girls) Alter-ego In "Super Zeroes ", Bubbles' alter-ego heroine is Harmony Bunny. She is dressed in a rabbit costume, carrying a small lunchbox with a sticker roll, and a bunny doll, and the storm of items and her attacks are presumably "Angry Stickers". She chooses this persona after reading an issue of Chiisai Baani-Baani no Kawaii Bouken Monogatari (In the episode Bubbles translates the title to "The Great Killing Adventures of Bunny-Bunny and Friends". Her mode of transportation is via Pogo Stick. Powers and Abilities '''Sonic Scream - Considered to be her special power to some fans. She performs the best scream of all her sisters. She can scream loud enough to shatter glass or buildings and stun opponents. Lighting Volt - She claps her hands to generate a powerful blast of electricity. Strength Level - Bubbles is very strong. 1000megatons+ Superhuman Speed - Bubbles is extremely fast. It has been proven she is the fastest, she is the only Powerpuff Girl seen to travel across the globe in seven seconds. Invulnerability - Bubbles is most definitely bulletproof and immune to most elemental abilities like fire, lighting and atomic blasters with little to no side effect with some pain. X-Ray vision - Bubbles can see through solid objects and living organisms. She uses this to help save Christmas from Princess Morbucks. Hand-to-Hand combat - Bubbles is excellent in hand-to-hand combat, but prefers to keep her distance. Bubbles Being the Joy and the Laughter As being the joy and the laughter, Bubbles opens up to the Professer by giggling in the Powerpuff Movie. Bubbles has the most friends at Pokey Oaks, and even the bully (Mitch) at the school shows some respect to her, such as apologizing when he accidenlty erased her chalk drawings. Bubbles inherits a very high pitched voice along with her ditzy attitude. Most fans agree that Bubbles is the cutest of all the girls, making her the "Joy and the Laughter." {C {C}{C Powerpuff Girls Z Appearances In Powerpuff Girls Z, Bubbles' name is Rolling Bubbles (Miyako Gotokuji) and is voiced by Maryke Hedrikse and is voiced by Kath Soucie in both versions in Japan. Miyako transforms by saying "Rolling Bubbles" and is the second member of the Powerpuff Girls Z team. She uses a huge bubble wand with strong powers as a weapon. Miyako (Rolling Bubbles) is as ditzy as the original Bubbles. Like the original American Bubbles, who was known for being the only Powerpuff pushover, Miyako is the only pushover member of the three. She does not seem to understand her powers completely, along with a few other things. She is the only Powerpuff Girl Z who, like each villain, ends each sentence with a phrase; hers is desu wa. Miyako is slightly more clueless in PPGZ. She is, however, the most mature Powerpuff Girl Z on the team and will try to calm any situation, although she too can be angered when provoked. She is also very polite and always uses honorifics at the end of names. She is concerned with shopping, her appearance and her outfits, and perhaps because of this, she seems to be very popular among her male classmates. While she seems oblivious to the many boys that are in love with her, she's already in love with Cody/Takaaki (or Cody-chan/Taka-chan as she calls him), a boy whom she'd fallen in love with ever since she laid eyes on him, which was when she was six years old. She retains her hairstyle during the re-imagining, but her pigtails are slightly longer, and curled into ringlets. She also uses curlers (3 balls on each pigtail) when going to bed. Miyako remains typified. As well as her love for animals and her favorite stuffed octopus, Octi. In episode 34, it is revealed she lives with her grandmother. Her parents live in Milano. The reason for this is yet left unexplained. She wants to be a fashion designer when she grows up. She is represented by bubbles. Like the original Bubbles, she also has the ability to talk to animals. Originally, Miyako thought her super-powered huge bubble staff as a throwing weapon until Hyper Blossom (Momoko) later admonishes her as it is an incorrect way of using it (though it worked equally well that way). Instead, the staff is used to send huge, super-powered bubbles that can either defeat the target or protect her friends and civilians, depending on her intent. Usually, as Rolling Bubbles, Miyako sends the bubbles by waving the staff, but she can also blow into it to blow normal but still huge turquoise-blue gem-shaped bubbles. Her attacks include ''"Champagne", " Catcher", " Poyon" (Boing), "Balloon Nebaneba" (Stickiness), "Shabon Finish" (similar to Sailor Mercury's "Shabon Spray"), "Energy Ball" and Popper". '' Trivia *Before the series, Tara Strong replaced Kath Soucie to do the voice for Bubbles because Kath Soucie's voice wouldn't attract the fans for the whole series. They thought Bubbles sounded too babyish the way she voiced her. *Octi has been Bubbles's best friend since he was given to her by the Professor. *In Demashita Powerpuff Girls Z, Bubbles theme song is Himawari which means sunflower in Japanese. *Bubbles makes a cameo appearance in Chowder in an episode "The Heist", making her the second "Powerpuff Girls" character to appear in Chowder. (the first being Ms Bellum)Since Mung ate a sugar sahppire and Tara voices Truffles too *Tara Strong, Bubbles's voice actor also voices twilight sparkle (mlp fim) Gallery Bubbles_(Origional)_Pic.jpg bubbles.png ppg_bubbles_174x252.png bubbless.png bubbles_paperdoll_thumb.jpg powerpuff-girls-bubbles-96x96-big.jpg Bubblesff.jpg|Bubbles in Fusion Fall Snapshot_7.png|Bubbles' bio and how she appears in Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion Snapshot_10.png|Bubbles' surprise cameo in the "Chowder" episode "The Heist". {C}{C {C}{C {C}{C {C}{C {C}{C